


Infinitely Replicating Bourbon

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Atlas Corp, Bourbon TF, F/F, TF, Transformation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Forced to take on a new worker, Seiryu immediately puts her to good work by turning her into her latest experiment.
Kudos: 7





	Infinitely Replicating Bourbon

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Anailater's Sylvia.

Atlas Corp is a corporation that only few can truly succeed in. If they toil their way through the struggles of serving a megacorp’s need, they get the chance to be promoted and rewarded for their efforts. Usually with a harder workload, but not without potential benefits that they can use to eventually live out the rest of their lives.

This was the case for the young Sylvia Spencer, who had just received a packet full of cash that she was going to use to fuel her Magical Girl addiction once she got home… If she’d ever get home. There was a slight catch to the extra cash, as she found out once she reached her new workstation.

“Is… Is this really the right room?” The bespectacled woman asked as she slightly pushed up her glasses, looking straight at her new boss after having noticed that there weren’t any other chairs in the room for her to sit on. Was this where she was supposed to work? She was good with statistics, but if there weren’t any terminals to work from, how was she…

Her boss, a teal-eyed dragoness, gazed straight back at her with complete disregard filling her expression. “It should be. Not that I need a personal assistant, no matter how much Atlas insists.” The draconic woman, Seiryu, spoke up as she stretched in her chair. Compared to the much more composed outfit that her new employee wore, she was draped in nothing more than a simple lab coat. The scales that dotted her mostly human body handled the rest of her modesty, which meant that she didn’t have to worry about wearing anything else.

“Yeah, but, I do typing, I’m not-” Sylvia tried to argue, only to shrink back a little as she felt the weight of the boss’ glare on her. “I… I’m sorry, I just want to prove that I’m useful, especially after I’ve been given a chance that not many get. That’s not a problem, is it?”

Seiryu narrowed her eyes as she got up from her chair, exposing just how wide her hips and her lower half was compared to her comparatively lithe upper half. “I suppose not.” She said with no real care in her tone, as she circled around the table and carefully picked up a vial full of something with her prehensile tail. “Tell me, you said you were into Magical Girls?”

“Obsessed, Ma’am!” The darker-clad woman replied with a lot of energy brimming in her voice, so much that her voice made the draconic woman’s coat twitch slightly from the power in her vocal cords…

The draconic woman grabbed a scrap of paper and carefully scribbled onto it with incredible speed using one of her claw-like nails, before reaching to grab a beer mug she had laying on her desk. “How do you usually enjoy them? And I don’t mean the content itself, I mean when you’re sitting down and watching the shows.”

“I get real comfy with a bunch of good snacks and a lot of pop and binge an entire season in a night, maybe two if I’m feeling frisky!” Sylvia replied with gusto, vibrating intensely as she shared her tastes in quality programming. Neglecting to realize that the leftover energy from these sessions might be why she’s been able to achieve this promotion…

Seiryu nodded along as she grabbed a small lid with the other hand, carefully poured the content in the vial into the mug and then put said lid on it before shaking it vigorously. By the time she finished shaking it, a very frothy beverage had now taken the place of the mysterious liquid in the vial. “Have you ever had alcohol to your shows?”

“Uhh… Once or twice with friends when I’ve seen the season before? Just so I don’t accidently get too excited about things that’ve already happened?” She replied, eyeing the beverage with an eyebrow raised. “Did you just make beer out of nothing?” She then asked, more than a little surprised at the display.

The coat-wearing dragoness nodded as she handed the mug over to the young woman with a brief yet noticeable smile. “The latest advancement in our endeavors to make night time treats as easy to consume as possible while making them just as easy to store. One vigorous shake of this substance and it multiplies infinitely, turning into a nice frothy sample of Bourbon, one of America’s finest brews. Have a taste, I want to study the effects on a live specimen.” To say that her motives were rather concerning would be obvious, but she was actually showing emotion compared to when she had come in there first, so…

“Bourbon, huh?” Sylvia muttered as she swirled the beer around a bit, wondering how it’d taste. It did look super science-y before, but now it looked just like any other proper beer. So, if she just took a sip… Ah, what the hell, she needed to impress her boss. “Bottoms up!” She cried out before downing the entire glass in one sitting, the visible lumps full of alcohol traveling down her throat with every gulp…

Seiryu furiously scribbed away on her notes, carefully observing the young woman to see what changes might occur, what kind of wonderful reactions she’d have to the beer, and so on and so forth. She was very meticulous in this endeavor, something the young lass would come to know from that point onward.

After all, she did say it would multiply infinitely.

“That… that wasn’t half bad, boss! Can I have seconds?” Sylvia giggled a little as a blush started coating her cheeks, with a hiccup already brushing past her lips. “Sorry, think I drank it way too fast, I’m feeling all bubbly inside…”

Her boss nodded as she put a hand against the finely dressed woman’s stomach, rubbing away at it carefully to agitate the contents inside. “Bubbly because you’re drunk, or bubbly because the concoction is doing its job? Tell me more… uh…” She paused, blushing a little as she tried to avert her eyes. She never did ask for her name.

“Sylvia.” The woman replied, letting out another hiccup as she smiled. “What’s yours, boss? They never really said anything about who or what you guys are like, so I just followed orders.” She continued, not even seeming a little bothered by the continued hiccups that circulated through her system.

Seiryu blinked a little before clearing her throat and getting a little further away from her. “Seiryu. You’re doing great, Sylvia. Repeat the motion I was performing on your belly, if you’d be so kind? I want to see if there’s any noticeable effect.” She said as she grabbed a proper clipboard and started scribbling, wanting to continue taking notes despite the fact that she was starting to grow attached to the gal…

Sylvia nodded as she started rubbing away at her belly, only to notice that she couldn’t really feel flesh any longer. “Uh, Boss?” She asked, but the dragoness was too busy writing. Maybe she should just speak up about it so she could write it down. “My hands and my belly feel kinda weird, like they’re not meaty?”

“Keep going!” The draconic woman replied as she furiously scribbled down her hypothesis and the various elements important to it, while also starting to drool a little over the potential results of the experiment. If there was one thing guaranteed to turn her on, it was a good science experiment yielding all the results she craved…

With that command ringing through her mind, almost a bit too loudly, the black-clad girl just continued to rub and rub, despite the sensation growing weirder and weirder. It was only as the sides of her hands started growing a little shiny that she realized something might be up, leading her to try and speak up once more…

Only for another hiccup to echo out from her lips, this time making her accidently splurt something out with it. Not spit or anything… Bourbon. But she didn’t feel like she was about to puke, so why was she practically spitting that stuff? It didn’t make sense, and her body growing shiny didn’t make sense either!

“Seiryu, this isn’t normal! This isn’t normal at all! Please, tell me what’s going on!” She couldn’t help herself, Sylvia desperately needed to understand what the hell was going on, otherwise she’d end up worrying herself to near death… if this bourbon business wasn’t doing it for her.

The draconic woman merely grinned as she finished her latest set of scribbles and writings, prompting her to put down the clipboard and clear her throat. “You should’ve listened carefully when I talked about the concoction, Sylvia. I said the Bourbon would infinitely multiply, so that it would never run dry. Since it hasn’t been distilled through any sort of valve or brewery, it will now find an eternal home inside of you, and thanks to the extra effects that I’ve stuffed in it, you’re being modified so that you won’t have to worry about potentially bursting due to your weak and fragile meaty body!” She explained, before clearing her throat once more and adding one little detail. “Besides, aren’t those magical girls you watch known for losing and transforming? Or is that just the Natura things that Atlas has been trying to produce?”

“Magical Girls don’t get transformed on TV, Seiryu!” The younger woman tried to protest, only to hiccup and cause a couple of beer-bubbles to float out from her mouth making her blush in the process. “M-Maybe I should just strip down, before things get worse…” She muttered under her breath, getting to grips with her current situation…

Once she had stripped down to the bare essentials, she noticed that the shiny situation had gotten much worse, in fact most of her body… no, everything on her was now made of glass. Bright, shiny and seemingly fragile glass that could shatter at any moment. All the while she could see the bourbon bubbling around inside of her stomach, growing and growing as it reached up and out of her former windpipe. Was she… Was she a living beer dispenser at this point, an ornate and custom made human dispenser of alcohol?

“Just wait.” Seiryu chimed as she rubbed away at that reflective tummy, grinning as she carefully engraved the Atlas Corp logo (a hand cupping the earth) with her claw, which was strong enough to actually scratch away at the thickly layered see through material. “You’re going to be even better in just a few minutes. Then, I hope to show you off to the others, reward them for a bit of hard work. Then we’ll have to get back to our research. Standard protocol, I’m sure you understand.”

Sylvia wanted to speak up and protest it, when she felt a few jolts run through her glass body. She gasped as the bourbon in her tummy bubbled with newfound vigor, no doubt thanks to the scratching that the draconic woman had done, leaving her a victim to whatever it was about to do.

In what felt like a brief moment, all of her limbs suddenly filled up with the bubbly alcohol, making her body bloat until she looked like an exaggerated and see-through version of the Michelin Man with a bald female head stapled on top. She was ridiculous, so much so that she couldn’t contain herself. She wanted to scream at her boss, as much as this turned her on, this wasn’t supposed to be how you treated your employees…

At least, that’s what she wanted to do. Then she felt a pressure relieving itself down below, and her mind felt like it was being drained out. She let out a satisfied sigh as she nearly collapsed onto her knees, only to shake her head and knock herself out of the wonderful haze she just found herself in.

By looking down to try and figure out what had just happened, she noticed a tap attached to her crotch in the place of her pussy. A tap that had just been undone to allow for some of that Bourbon to run freely, filling up the mug that she had downed in one gulp. All thanks to Seiryu making sure that her body worked as it was intended.

“Look, Sylvia.” The proud-looking draconic woman giggled uncharacteristically as she held up the mug, showing off the Bourbon that looked just a little different compared to the stuff sloshing around inside her. “You’re almost done with your transformation to a proper mobile brewery. All of the impurities that make your Bourbon dangerous have been purified as I tapped it from your body. All you need now are a couple more taps, and you’re ready to be shown off.”

The formerly black-haired woman wanted to say something, but instead all that came out was drooling Bourbon and a couple of moans as she suddenly felt her tits being tugged on. Which made sense, as they suddenly filled up with enough of that awful alcohol to push out and turn firm, becoming a heavy pair of E cups that sloshed around with Bourbon to spare, complete with a tap in the place of each nipple to make that extra bit of alcohol accessible.

Lastly, but certainly not leastly in the slightest, came the main source of all that wonderful alcohol. Namely, the belly. Sylvia’s belly had been flat as a pancake before, but as all of that stuff wobbled and gyrated around in her thanks to her continued hiccups and her fluctuating mental state, it needed somewhere to expand into. So, almost as if an open flame was being applied to the inside of the glass, her stomach pushed outward as it inflated with air. That airy space would quickly be filled up by spare Bourbon as she passed the point where she looked 9 months pregnant, with every second adding an additional kid to the proverbial litter as she grew and grew…

By the time she was fully done growing, her tits had gotten a little bigger to match the size of her belly. A tummy that was so big that it could probably fit a baker’s dozen worth of fully grown babies ready to be born, but instead that space was filled with pure, infinitely multiplying Bourbon, ready to be consumed by the masses straight from the tap, as one had magically appeared in the place of the girl’s belly button. Now there were four distinct ways to tap her, and each would have a similar effect on her mind.

She tried to protest, but all she got for her trouble was a couple of moans leaking out of her mouth as Seiryu opened every tap, letting small droplets of Bourbon pour out and leave her mind having a troublesome time as her thoughts manifested in that Bourbon. The more she tried to think, the more would pour out until a proper stream had been achieved…

“Perfect… You’re ready for the party now, Sylvia. Let’s hope your Bourbon tastes so good that everyone gives their glowing recommendations. Maybe then you can end up swapping places with another one of the newer employees.” The draconic woman was proud as could be, even as her brand new assistant was leaking out her coherent thoughts. She wasn’t even allowed to orgasm like this, just kept in a constant state of hazy pleasures clouding her mind.

She had become a container for Bourbon, one of the proudest American drinks, replicated to perfection by Atlas Corp’s biotech division. She should feel proud, and she probably would after the fact. For now, she was stuck drooling out her mind from every orifice as she kept letting out moan after moan…

At least she was as useful as she wished to be.


End file.
